


10:01 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Orange slices on a cake?'' Supergirl asked after her eyebrow arched.





	10:01 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Orange slices on a cake?'' Supergirl asked after her eyebrow arched when Reverend Amos Howell ate a snack.

THE END


End file.
